The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, systems and methods for facilitating one or more backup or recovery operations.
Backup and recovery operations may be used to copy or archive computer data so that it may be used to restore the original data after a data loss event. A snapshot backup may be used to save the current state of a system. The saved state may be recovered and used to restore the system to the point at which the system's state was last saved. Thus, backup operations may be initiated periodically and automatically to routinely save a state of a system. A backup may be hardware or array-based and use a system such as Symmetrix®, CLARHON®, RecoverPoint®, or Celera®. A backup may also be software based and use a system such as VMware®, VSS, or Volume Manager.
Conventional methods of performing backup and recovery operations remain limited because a relationship between a client that is being backed up, such as a production host, and a target of the backup operation, such as a mount host, remains fixed. Thus, once the relationship is specified, it cannot be easily changed and cannot address issues which may arise during run time such as hardware failure and overloading of resources.